The packaging of retail goods for the consumer has provided numerous problems and solutions. Commonly a retail shopper who has purchased goods at a retail store is presented with the purchases in any one of a variety of bags, the bags varying in size, shape, and material. While the common paper and plastic bags function quite well for most applications, there are shortcomings and problems with this method of packaging.
One of the problems with placing purchases in a shopping bag is that often one or more of the packages needs to remain in an upright position and is too large to fit in a standard sized bag so it cannot be so packed in a standard bag. When this happens, the one item must be carried separately and is therefore more difficult to transport. Should the container be coaxed in to a standard bag, it is often not stable and subject to being tipped or spilled. While careful packing can often minimize this problem, it does not obviate the problem.
Another difficulty occurs when the consumer purchases multiple items, each of which are packed in a separate smaller box, as often happens with bakery goods. Here the problem of spillage is manifest and the individual smaller boxes are of varying sizes so that the boxes cannot be easily contained as a unit for transport. Frequently, the boxes do not lend themselves for placement in a standard bag and even if the boxes would fit in a standard bag, they would be rather clumsy to transport. An additional problem with fresh from the oven bakery goods is that there is no air circulation, which can be detrimental to the baked goods. Not to mention the loss in advertising value of the fresh baked smell.
One solution to this problem is to contain the multiple small boxes with string or cord. It is, however, time consuming to cut the string the proper length and tie it around the boxes. Additionally, the string does not make a very good handle, particularly when the package becomes quite heavy. Unfortunately in today's market these activities are beyond the time limitations imposed on the typical worker.